La Nouvelle Guerre
by Darkas Lyx
Summary: Ancien?SGC?Porte des étoiles?Goa'uld?Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré? Et tout sa à cause d'un maudit bouquin. Fic cooécrite.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre:**_La nouvelle guerre.

_**Auteur: **_Darcas Lyx-shadows 37700

_**Résumé:**_Ancien?SGC?Porte des étoiles?Goa'uld?Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré? Et tout ça à cause d'un maudit bouquin!

Darcas Lyx: Bon voilà notre première fic en coloboration. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Shadows 37700:...

Darcas Lyx: Faut pas croire y vous aime.

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_Italic:Pensé d'Harry._

Harry se tapa la tête contre le mur.

Bon d'accord, il avait survécu à Voldemort cinq fois, mais au point de croire qu'il pouvait rester enfermé dans une chambre pendant deux mois entier, c'était du foutage de poire!

On rembobine, c'était la fin de l'école, et Harry était seul dans un compartiment. Ron et Hermione était partis faire je ne sais quoi...-et personnellement il ne voulait pas savoir quoi!-. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du ministère ces deux amis s'étaient éloignés. Alors Harry se sentait deux fois plus seul depuis la mort de Sirius. Le coeur triste il se leva et sortit du compartiment. Il descendit du train, et ne vit ni Ron ni Hermione. Par contre il vit bien vite les Dursley. _Horreur, Malheur!_

Retour au pré était maintenant 23 heure 51, on était le 31 juillet. Il plissa les yeux pour voir un seul hiboux arriver vers lui. Le coeur serré il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer le hiboux. Le culot de Ron et Hermione l'écoeurait. Ils ne lui avaient même pas envoyé une lettre alors que lui leur en avait bien envoyé!Il détacha le paquet du hiboux étalé sur le bureau. L'écriture sur la lettre qui accompagnait était celle de Rémus.

Il ouvrit avec impatience la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que tes molduts ne doivent pas très bien te traiter ce qui fait que tu dois avoir du mal à faire le deuil de Sirius. Je te comprend je passe la même étape que toi. Je pense que le cadeau que je te laisse te feras plaisir. Il était dans la chambre de Sirius, je n'ai pas réussis à l'ouvrir, je pense que toi si. J'espère qu'il te fera un grand bien._

_Ton oncle qui t'aime._

_Lunard._

Le coeur d'Harry se réchauffa avec cette lettre. Au moins une personne qui l' déchira avec empressement les paquet cadeau. Un vieux grimoir qui n'avait rien d'execptionelle se tenait entre ses pour Harry c'était une chose dont il ne voulait plus se séparer. C'était à Sirius. Il ouvrit le livre sans problème.

« _Mus a du boire de l'acol! Il s'ouvre tout seul ce livre! »_

Sur le première page il était marqué en grand.

_**LIVRE DES OMBRES ANCIENNES**_

Et en dessous il était marqué:

_Toi qui arrive à lire ce livre, entend mes paroles, tu feras face au mal défenseur de la lumière, transporté tu pourra avoir de l'aide, et tu pourra faire face au mal. _

Harry lut la phrase à voie haute sans le savoir. Un mal de ventre le prit. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche il disparu.

_**VOILA!**_

_**NOUS AVONS FAIT LE PREMIER CHAPITRE(dans de la victoire.)**_

_**Rewiens?**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Si il y a des fautes c pas à cause de moi!C'est lui(montre Shadows 37700 du doigt)**_

_**Shadows 37700 :Moi, tu me blaisse la!Snifffff**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE!**_

_**D.L: Nous voilà de retour!**_

_**Shadows 37700: Et oui de retour pour de nouvelle aventure et faites pas attention à ma folle soeur de coeur qui est avec moi elle est irrécupérable:)**_

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Harry recontra le sol violemment. Sa tête lui fit un mal de chien. Il se leva le livre contre lui. Il était dans une pièce sombre. Il détestait le noir! Il fit un pas en avant pour toucher quelque chose et la pièce s'éclaira d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. Harry ferma et laisssa tomber le livre sur son pied. Il poussa un gémissement. Il le ramassa en grimaç il releva la tête il écarquilla les yeux. La pièce sombre deux secondes au parevent était maintenant blanche et au milieuil y avait un siège. Il était fait d'ébène avec des filament argentés. Harry se sentit attiré par ce fauteui. Il avança, gravissant les marches. Il y avait un porte lire où Harry posa le Livre des Ombres s'installa sur le un instant il se sentit complet serein et tout ce qui allait avec, mais soudin quelque chose lui attrapa la gorge le plaqua contre le fauteuil.

-_Detend toi, fils des Anciens, _lui souffla une voix.

Harry panique encore plus, il essaya d'enlever le machin qui lui serrait la gorge.

-_Calme, mon fils,_reprit la voix.

-Qui êtes vous, siffla Harry.

-_Je suis la mère de tout, la Magie..._

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-_Je veux que tu récupères ce qui te reviens de droit..._

_-_Je ne comprend pas...

-_Tu es le dernier Anciens. Ta race n'a pas de nom, tu es le dernier survivant._

_-_Encore un truc où fallait de je me démarque, siffla Harry

-_Calme toi mon fils, le temps de la colère n'est pas arrivé..._

-Quand alors?

-_Bientôt, ferme les yeux mon toi aller_ lui souffla la voix d'une voix douce

Harry ferma les yeux. Une énergie coula en lui comme un coups de fouet. A ses côtés le Livres des Ombres Anciennes brilla d'une couleur or. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, des sorts, des langues, des pouvoirs, des gens, des connaissances. Il essaya de bloquer ses images qui le faisait souffrir.

-_Ne résiste pas.._

-ARRETEZ!cria-t-il

-_Non,_gronda la Magie, _je refuse que ma race sois suprimé!_

Les images accèlèrèrent de défiler. Harry continua de crier à sans perdre la voix.

Le colonel Jack O'Neill soupira. Il sauta dans un buison suivit, du Major carter, Teal'c, et du Docteur Jackson. Les Goa'uld passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Daniel enleva son chapeau.

-He bien dis donc, une de ses course! Souffla-t-il

Jack se massa les tempes pour se calmer.

-Bon, il faut qu'on retourne à la porte.

Le SG1 se leva et partit en pas de course vers le château qui abritait la porte. Arrivé à l'intérieur il entendir un cri à leur glacé les oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est souffla le major Carter.

-Un prisonnier sugéra Daniel.

-Peut-être dit Teal'c.

-On va voir demanda le Major Carter.

Le colonel hocha la tête. Il avancèrent leur amres levées. Le cris se rapprochait. Puis soudain il s'arrêta...pour reprendre de plus belle. Ilarrivèrent devant la oprte d'où provenait le bruit. Le colonel fit signe à Teal'c qui défonça la porte d'un joli coups de pied bien placé. Les menbres du SG1 se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux.

Harry hurlait depuis un bon moment déjà. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa place à des gens. Le truc qui lui tenait la gorge le lacha et le laissa tomber par terre.

-_A bientôt mon fils..._

Harry toussota.

Une femme blonde se mit devant lui.

-Daniel faites quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle

-Mais je suis pas médecin!s'écria le concerné

Harry essaya de parler.

-Li...livr...livre dit-il.

Daniel s'empara du livre. Soudain des Goa'uld entrèrent dans la pièce avec leur armes. Ils se mirent à tirer sur le SG1. Le livre s'ouvrit en grand et Harry s'enveloppa d'une lumière blanche. Un rayon sortit du livre et fonça vers le goa'uld qui dispaurent pour laisser place à un tas de cendre. Le livre se refera dans un claquement sec. Les menbres de SG1 regardèrent éberluer le livre et l'enfant. La lumière blanche autour de l'enfant s'éteingni, et il était évanoui.

-Il faut le ramener, mon colonel dit Samantha.

Jack hocha la tête, et Teal'c prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte-en zigouillant deux trois goa'uld au passage-. Daniel activa la porte, le SG1 la franchie et arriva dans la base du SGC. Le général les attendait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de Teal'c.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRRE.**_

_**D.L: Un nouveau chapitre!Plein de fautes mais c'est pas ma faute!C'est à cause de lui(montre Shadows 37700)Merci pour vos rewiens!**_

_**Shadows 37700:...**_

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Harry avait la tête en compôte. Les images qui avaient défilés l'avait bousillé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermé aussitôt. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux petit à se trouvait dans une pièce grise, il était dans un lit blanc entouré de rideaux aussi blancs. Il esssaya de se lever mais une main l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête pour voir la femme qu'il avait aperçut avant de s'évanouïr.

-Qui êtes vous demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Je suis le Major Samantha Carter, répondit-elle, et vous?

-Harry Potter. Ou est-ce qu 'on est demandat-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Nous sommes a la base du SGC, dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi le SGC.

-C'est dur à expliquer, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se redressa et se mit contre l'oreiller.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, demanda-t-elle?

-Je peux en poser une aussi, dit-il?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Pourquoi vous vouvouyer quelqu'un de plus jeune que vous?

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Sam, appela quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ce livre.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir un homme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux brun avec des lunettes. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il était réveiller.

-Ha...heu...c'est à vous dit-il en tendant le livre.

Harry le prit et l'ouvrit et regarda le première page surpris.

_**LIVRE DES OMBRES ANCIENNES.**_

_**Propriété d'Harry James Potter dit le Dernier.**_

Harry caressa le livre. Il tourna la page.

-Heu, excusez moi, dit Daniel.

Harry tourna son regard plein de souffrance vers Daniel qui eut un frisson.

-Il est...à vous ce livre?demanda-t-il d'une voie hésitante.

-Oui répondit Harry.

-Et...qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je peux regarder?

Harry lui tendit le livre qui se referma d'un coup sec quand il fut dans les mains de Daniel.

Samantha rigola devant l'air éberlué de Daniel.

-He bien, qu'il y a -t-il de si drôle? S'exclama le général Hammond qui veanit d'arriver.

Samantha et Daniel se lévèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

-Mon Général.

-Alors?

-Heu, juste que le livre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Daniel.

-Comme c'est étrange fit une voie railleuse.

-Mon colonel salua le Major Carther.

-Major.

Le regard du colonel se tourna vers Harry.

-Qui es-tu?

-Harry Potter répondit-il.

Le colonel s'assit sur un tabouret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais la-bas?demanda-t-il

-Je n'en sais rien.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'en sais rien?s'exclama-t-il, mon général vous voyez bien il n'est pas fiable.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant Jack intervient Teal'c.

En voyant l'homme Harry eut un flash.

_Flash:_

_-Relève toi Alogyne, gronda une voix grave._

_Une fille avec de long cheveux noir se releva. Les bijoux dans ses cheveux montraient qu'elle était de sang noble. Elle tourna la tête et Harry put voir un magnifique tatouage représantant un serpent. Quelque chose le tira par le nombril et l'empêcha de voir le visage de l'inconnue._

_Fin du Flash._

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait »pensa Harry_

-T'es qui au juste.

Harry voulu épondre qu'il était juste Harry mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-_Laisse moi faire souffla une voie(la Magie pour ce qui ne s'en rappelle pas._

-Je suis le Dernier.

-Hein, dit le colonel, et moi j'suis la reine d'Angleterre en tutu rose.

-Jack, soupira Daniel

-Vous êtes le colonel Jack O'Neill dit la Magie.

-Comment le savez vous, on ne vous l'a pas dit s'exclama Samantha

-Je suis le Dernier.

-Le dernier de quoi, demanda Daniel

-Des Anciens.

Les mâchoires du SG1 s'écrasèrent par terre.

-Ancien? Vous êtes sur, que ça va? S'exclama Daniel.

La magie avait disapru pour laisser Harry seul face au SG1.

-Autant que je vous explique tout.

Il y a 16 ans, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort, commença à semer la terreur.

-Mage noir?dit O'Neill

Harry continua imperburtable.

-Je vis dans le monde de la magie, et mes parents, James et Lily Potter, avait défié trois fois Voldemrot, et le 31 octobre il l'est tua. Il essaya aussi de me tuer, mais il échoua. Je fus envoyer dans une famille moldu.

-Moldu?

-Sans pouvoir magique. A 11 ans, je suis entré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je me suis fait deux amis. Je vous fait la version rapide parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps...donc en 5 année, mon parrain,Sirius Black...

-Sirius Black, le criminel?

-Oui, mais il est innocent.

Le SG1 haussa un sourcil. La scène aurait pu être marrante, mais Harry n'avait pas envi de rire.

-Donc, en 5 année mon parrain, fut tué devant les yeux. Quand je suis rentré dans ma famille, hébien mon oncle m'a envoyé un livre.

Il montra le livre.

-J'ai lu une sorte d'incantation, et puis me voilà, dans une pièce. Il y avait un fauteuil, donc je me suis approché, et...

-Et...demanda Jack.

-Et j'ai une sorte de vision.

-Quel genre de vision, demanda Daniel curieux.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était des livres, en ne pouvais rien voir, ça passait trop vite.

Harry ne voulait pas leur parler, de la Magie, qui lui avait parler.

-Donc vous êtes un sorcier, demanda Sam.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Major, vous n'allez pas le croire?

-je peux vous le prouver colonel O'Neill.

Harry brandit sa baguette et jetta un lumos qui éclaira la pièce.

-Cool, murmura Daniel.

_**D.L:**Voilà c'est fini!(Regarde Shadows37700 qui part promener son chien) HE OU TU VAS J'AI BESOIN DE TOI NE M'ABANDONNE PAS!_

_A Plus!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE!**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Cher lecteur on vient d'avoir une révélation!Le perso d'harry potter quui me ressemble le plus est...Voldemort(héhé tremblez!)Et lui là!(montre shadow 37700) C'est un batard, vous savez le type en noir qui rampe à mes pieds!Voui Snape!**_

_**Shadows 37700:Et fier de l'être, chat psycophate!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Tu te tais face de potion!Et si y'a des fautes c'est à lui qui faut rendre des comptes!**_

_**Shadow 37700: (déglutit en voyant le regard des lecteurs) Merci mon petit chat psycophate...là tu m'arrange vraiment!**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Mais de rien c'est gratuit!**_

_**Le délire terminé voilà le chapitre:**_

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Harry soupira et attrapa le livre des Ombres Anciennes(_**D.L: quelle idée d'avoir mis un titre pareil!S37700: C'est toi qui l'a choisis...)**_. Le SG1 était partit pourle laisser entre les mains de l'infirmière, qui là était en train de dormir. Harry lui ne fermait pas les yeux car il n' avait pas envit de dormir. Voldemort hanté ses rêves. Il ouvrit le livre.

_**LIVRE DES OMBRES ANCIENNES**_

_**Propriété d'Harry James Potter dit le Dernier.**_

Il tourna la page. L'écriture qui recouvré la page était fine et aristocracique.

_Toi,_

_Toi, qui a su ouvrit les livres que moi et mes frère ont rédigés. Tu devras garder le secret du livre des Ombres jusqu'a la mort..._

_N'oublie pas, que si tu faillis, nous ne pourrons rien pour toi. _

_Le Livre des Ombres appartient au Ancien pas au mortel. _

_Si tu à su ouvrire le livre c'est que tu es un Haut-Elfe. _

_Continu ta lecture, Dernier, et ne laisse personne diriger ton destin. _

_Sylvain, dit Merlin l'enchanteur._

Harry releva la tête. Ce livre avait été ecrit par Merlin...ho Merlin.

Il tourna la page avec exictation.

_ Bien,_

_ Un Haut-Elfe est un mélange de Quatre Races. Vampire, Elfe, Démons, Ange. Les Anciens sont le fruit de ces quatre tu as le Livres des Ombres, tu dois être le Dernier. Moi, Merlin, âme de ce livre, je vais t'aider. Bien sûr ce sera dur et douloureux. Diriger est toujours dur. Diriger quoi d'ailleur?_

_ Hé bien, Dernier, tu dois diriger Avalon. Je compte sur toi, pour faire de cette planète, ce qu'elle était avant._

_ Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Bien sûr, pour les armes, il faudra te débrouiller tout seul, je ne suis qu'un livre! _

_ Lève-toi maintenant Dernier. _

Harry aurait pu éclater de rire, si on lui aurait dit, qu'un jour un livre lui donnerais des ordre, il aurait envoyer la personne à l'hôpital. Il se leva. Dans un éclair blanc il disparu pour réapparaitre dans une chambre blanche. En face de lui se tenait un vieil homme d'un soixantaine d'année.

-Harry James Potter, dit-il d'une voie d'outre tombe.

-Merlin salua poliment Harry.

Comment aura-t-il trouver que c'était Merlin, me dites-vous, c'est très facile, parce derrière le vieil homme se tient une grande pancarte avec marqué dessus:

MERLIN!DANGER!

Harry aurait bien éclater de rire, mais il fallait mieux éviter.

-Harry, dit Merlin.

Harry se sentait quand même bizarre, c'était Merlin. Et bizarrement Harry avait l'impression que Merlin, était plus exentrique que Dumbledore.

-Oui?

-Je suis ici, pour t'apprendre. Tu vas rester ici, 100 ans.

-Hein!Mais...je vais avoir l'air vieux!

Merlin éclata de rire.

-Non, le temps est arrêtés!Tu reviendras comme tu es partis!

Harry haussa un sourcil spectique.

-Bienvenu en enfer!murmura Merlin

Harry déglutit. Il comprenait pourquoi il y avait marqué DANGER!

_**Darcas Lyx:Héhé, on est à peine sadique!**_

_**Shadows 37700: Ué c'est toi la plus sadique, moi je suis un ange!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: C'est ça elle est où ton auréole?**_

_**Shadows 37700:Bin tu la vois pas, c'est vrai tu est petite !**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Tout ce qui est petit est migon, tout ce qui est grand est con!**_

_**Shadows 37700: oui mais sais qui qui a trouvé...euh... ben rien**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Tchoc!Va crevers batard graisseux, ça t'apprendras à te moquer de ma taille!**_

_**Shadows 37700:C'est ça mon petit chat psycophate...**_

_**Darcas Lyx: C'est combien d'annés d'emprisoonnement pour un meurtre?**_

_**Shadows 37700:et toi combien ces années d'ésprit c'était bien;)**_

_**Darcas Lyx,pars en courant: POTTER!VIENS ICI J'AI UN COMPTE A REGLER AVEC TOI!ON NE TUE PAS MON PERONNAGE PREFERE SANS S'EN PRENDRE LA PLEIN GUEULE!**_

_**Harry: AU secour une folle!**_

_**Shadows 37700:cours harry elle est dechainé!**_

_**Harry: Merci j'avais remarqué, tu peux faire quelque chose?**_

_**Shadows 37700: Hummm non sa t'entraine!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Bon mes lecteurs adorés, faut que je vuos laisse, j'ai des comptes à régler, et c'est violent...a plus!(Part en courant...)**_

_**Shadows 37700:et moins faut que je me cache j'ai un survivant en colère après moi a+ cher lecteur et laisser des reviews**_

_**A PLUS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**LA NOUVELE GUERRE:**_

_**Shadows37700: Dite bravo a ma magnifique tite soeur! Enfin aussi magnifique que peut etre un chat croisé avec un serpent ;)**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Je te hais, chauve souris graisseuse, va vers Lucius qui lui fait un gros calin.**_

_**Shadows37700: Reviens tout de suite! Va pas vers ce blondinnet!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Je fais ce que je veux!**_

_**Shadows37700: D'accord je boude!**_

_**Darcas Lyx:Pleure aussi tu pissera moins!**_

_**Shadows37700: D'accord débrouille toi pour les chapitres! On vera se qu'en dira les lecteurs**_

_**Darcas Lyx: D'accord; si il y a des fautes vous avez compris, c pas à moi qui faut ce plaindre, c'est à cet abrutit!**_

_**Shadows37700: ...**_

_**Chapitre 5:**_

Harry regarda autour de lui. Les choses avait changé. IL était plus sûr. Il était plus puissant, plus rusé, plus tout. Merci Merlin.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack qui pestait. Harry avait commençé à travaillier avec le SG1 hier. Et maintenant ils se trouvaient sur une île pleine de goa'uld. Il jetta un regard à son arme. Une arme goa'uld. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé.

_Flash-Back:_

_Harry tenait l'arme goa'uld. Il avait un regard spectique. Teal'c lui avait explique comment faire. Et maintenant il fallait qu'il tire. Il activa l'arme et tira...sauf que le colonel entra à ce moment là. Il poussa un cri fort peu masculin, qui arracha un rire à Harry._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Harry activa l'arme et tua un goa'uld qui passait par là...oups...y'en a d'autre qui réplique...Des regards noirs plus tard. Le Sg1 partait en courant vers la porte des étoiles. Daniel activait le code en vitesse. Soudain dans un éclair or, une fille apparut. On ne voyait pas son visage. Elle avait un serpent tatoué sur le ventre. Elle leva sa main et envoya un rayon d'énergia sur le Sg1. Harry bloqua rapidement le sort et cria.

-DANIEL!

-Oui, je sais je me grouille, marmonna le docteur.

La porte s'ouvrit et le SG1 s'enfuit à toute jambe.

_Base du SGC:_

Le Sg1 soupira alors, qu'il posait leur pied sur le sol de la Terre. Harry s'effonra sur le sol se convulsant avec douleur.

-Harry s'écria Sam.

Les liens avaient été tissés avec le SG1. Sam comme soeur, protectrice en plus.

Teac'l le prit dans ses bras et l'enmena dans sa chambre.

-Devais me laisser...transformation...magie...trop...

Le SG1 sortit de la pièce en se rongeant le sang.

Harry les avait prévenu que cela allait arriver...mais quand même!

2 heure plus tard:

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Premièrement il voyait flou. Et deuxièment il avait ses lunettes. Il les enleva pour retrouvers la vue. Il se leva et conjura un miroir. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme magnifique. De long cheveux jusqu'au omoplate, une peau de crystal, des yeux émeraude scintillant d'innocence et de malice, une musculature fine mais performante, un menton pointu, des oreille pointues. Mais le plus étrange était la couronne sur sa tête. Elle était argenté avaec des émeraudes et du platine. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il se dirigea avec grace et élègance vers la sortie. Sam, lui sauta presque dessus, elle faillit baver.

-Tu es magnifique.

Il lui sourit.

-Je sais...c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna une tape. Le reste de la matiné se passa plutôt bien,sauf qu'il donna une décharge électrique à Jack qui ralla que ça tombait toujours sur lui...

harry était assis sur son lit. Les membres du SG1 étaient en réunion. Il pensait à la fille. Il n'avait pas vu son regard pourtant il s'était sentit transperçé, et puis ce tatouage lui disait quelque chose...mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi...mais bon. Il avait un problème plus urgent...L'ECOLE!Bin oui, s'il n'y alllait pas bah il allait se faire un peu massacrer quoi...et puis il pourrait toujours faire l'andouille en envoyant chiez Ron et Hermione... Bon il se leva tout avait des fourniture à acheter.

_**Darcas Lyx: Voilà on a finis! (cherche Shadows) Merde il est passé où? SHADOWS T'ES OUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**Shadows37700:qui hurle: Dans ma chambre dit au revoir au lecteurs seule je boude!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Mais non mon grand frère chéri d'amour!**_

_**Shadows37700: Tais toi soeur indigne qui fricote avec ce blondinet.**_

_**Darcas Lyx...Jaloux?Comme c'est mignon...trop choupinou!**_

_**Shadows37700: Moi je t'adore ptite soeur, l'autre veut que ton argent!**_

_**Darcas Lyx: Si tu m'adore, arrête de bouder, et viens dire au revoir!**_

_**Shadows37700: d accord d'accord, à la prochaine cher lecteur!Maintenant au dodo tite soeur!**_

_**Darcas Lyx qui boude: j'ai pu cinq ans!**_

_**Shadows37700:Si justement, pas physiquement tu es parfaite mais mentalement**_

_**Darcas Lyx qui s'en va bouder dans sa chambre.**_

_**Et shadows37700 qui la suis en rigolant**_

_**AU REVOIR!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE.**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Chapitre 6:**_

Harry posa son regard sur les membres du SG1.

-Vous êtes sûr?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-J'a hâte de voir le monde magique!s'exclama Daniel

Harry soupira et les fit transplaner.

Ils attèrirent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry se tourna vers le SG1.

-Avant nous allons passer à la banque Gringotts. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Ils entrèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Les sorciers jettèrent des regards interlocté au SG1. Aussi il faut dire qu'avec leurs armes, il ne passent inaperçu. Ils entrèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, après avoir salué Tom.

Le SG1 ouvrit la bouche en grand, devant tant de nouveautée. Les sorciers les regardaient bizarrement. Jack demanda à Harry si c'était normal.

-Oui,oui répondit celui-ci

Il arrivèrent devant un gros bâtiment mais furent coupé par une voie sévère.

-Harry James Potter.

Harry se tendit imédiatement. Il se tourna pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard, Manitou Suprême, Chef du Magemmagot.

-Oui, Mr?répondit Harry d'une voie tinté d'insolence.

-Toujours aussi prétentieux Mr Potter, cracha une voie.

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent sur l'homme en noir (vous l'avez reconnu, mon cher frère, SNAPE!)

Il leva un sourcil.

-Le noir semble être à la mode marmota-t-il

Le professeur Snape(_**Darcas Lyx: Shadows, t'aurait pu être autre chose qu'un bâtard graisseux!Snape: Qui est-ce que vous traitez de bâtard graisseux Miss Lyx?Darcas Lyx: Heu...Vous...)**_

-Harry, nous nous sommes inquiété pour toi!dit Dumbledore d'une voie de papy gâteau

-Comme c'est gentil, mais votre inquiétude est aussi mal fondé que Voldemort est mon père. (_**Darcas Lyx: Moi ton père!Tu rêve microbe!)**_

Un silence embarassant prit place.

-Quoi, me dites pas que Voldemort est mon père!(_**Darcas Lyx: Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque d'affection que tu dois me prendre pour ton père, en plus je suis une femme!Shadows37700:Tiens tite soeur chérie tu m'as caché que tu avais un fils!Darcas Lyx: Mais JE SUIS VIERGE! )**_

Le silence continua et Harry roula des yeux.

-C'était une blague, marmona-t-il en entrant dans la banque('_**Core heureux que c'était une blague!)**_

-Harry, appela Dumbledore, je t'ordonne de retourner chez ta tante!

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous obéir?

L'air avait commençé à chauffer. Dumbledore recula, Harry commençait à se mettre en colère. Cela allait mal.

-Bon, Harry nous rediscuterons de tout ça à la rentré.

Il partit dans un pas candancé.

Harry leva les yeux et s'approcha du comptable.

-Mr?

Le gobelin releva la tête.

-Oui, Mr Potter?

Harry s'étonna qu'il l'est reconu.

-Je souhaite avoir acées au coffre de mes parents.

Le gobelin cria:

-GRISPECT!

Un gobelin arriva au pas de course.

-Accompagne Mr Potter à son coffre.

Le gobelin leur fit signe de le suivre. Le wagonnet démara et Jack cria:

-WOUAOUH!COOL!

Harry le massa les tempes...quel gamin(_**Darcas Lyx: Shadows t'es dedans!)**_

Ils arrivèrent devant le coffre d'Harry, et le SG1 resta bouche-bée

-Tout ça est t'a toi?demanda Teal'c

Harry hocha la tête!.

-C'est beaucoups hein!

-T'as le triple de mon compte en banque s'écria Jack! Favoritisme! Il se tourna vers Harry. Faux frère!

Harry eut un sourire malicieux mais soudain une douleur immense le prit dans le dos. Il hurla. Sam se précipita vers lui.

-Harry sa va?

-Oui oui...

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et une onde de magie si forte traversa tout les environs, evanouissant les habitants. Harry hurla. Son corps était en feu. Sa transformation angélique et démoniaque ne devait pas se passer maintenant! Il acarta le dos. Deux grande ailes blanches apprarurent courverte de sang. Elles étaient blanche et noir. Harry se roula en boule. Le douleur continuait de le parcourir. Elle allait le tuer.

_**Planète goa'uld.**_

Une jeune fille marqué d'un serpent sur le joue se tenait bien droite. Son coeur battait la chamade. Devant elle s'étandait des tonnes de soldats. Tous marqué du signe du goa'uld. Elle frissonna. Son père, était horrible. Elle recula loin de la fenêtre et prit une cape noire et se recouvrit d'elle. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans un tunnel. Elle ressortit dehors, devant un vaisseau. Elle grimpa soupplement dedans. Elle activa rapidement le vaisseau et décola. Elle regarda les goa'uld intercolté qui la regardait partir. Elle accéléra. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle n'avait qu'une chance.

Alogyne, fille du seigneur Apophys le détestait vraiment. Elle avait découvert qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, et il y quelque semaines elle avait envoyé une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, et lui avait expliqué le situation. Il avait accepté de la prendre comme élève à Poudlard. Dumbledore et Voldemort était connu pour les pouvoir dans tout l'univers.

Alogyne entra en hyper-espace. Elle réaparut sur la terre. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait réussi.

_**Infirmerie du SG1.**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Son coeur commençait à battre plus rapidement. Il sentit quelque chose de doux contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une paire d'aile blanche. Il soupira et se leva. Les ailes commencèrent à battre.

Ses ailes était grande environ de 1 mètre de hauteur et de 80 cm chacune. Il toucha légèrement ses ailes qui frémirent. Elles se refermèrent autour de lui. Il soupira.

Sam entra en courant.

-Harry!

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il vit son regard effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-On a un problème.

-Qui est?

-Un vaisseau vient d 'atterir. C'est un goa'uld.

Harry se leva et demanda à ses ailes de se rentrer. Elles le firent.

_**Ecosse. Quelque part dans la lande. **_

Harry téléporta le SG1 dans la lande. Devant eux se tenait le vaisseau goa'uld.

Alogyne se tenait derrière le vaisseau le coeur en chamade. Elle avait changé son apparence. Elle était maintenant Sarah Rokbell. Elle sortit lentement de derrière le vaisseau.

Harry regardait autour de lui, pour le conducteur de ce vaisseau. Une jambe sortit de derrière le vaisseau. Harry sortit son arme.

Alogyne sortit et leva les mains au ciel. Elle cligna des yeux plusieur fois tentant de se reconnecter. Devant elle se tenait l'homme le plus beau qu'elle est jamais vu.

Harry se figea quand il vit apparaître la fille. Elle était magnifique. Teal'c arriva et cassa le moment.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Sarah Rokbell...et vous?

-Nous sommes le SG1, dit Jack, je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill, voici le major Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jakson, et Teal'c et Harry.

Harry n'avait pas quitté l'inconnue du regard.

« _Attention Harry, tu as l'air d'avoir un coups de foudre. »_

_-_Je...je..je ne me souviens pas...je sais que je devais aller à Poudlard voir Albus Dumbledore.

Sarah se gifla d'avoir dit ça. Ils n'étaient pas des sorciers!

Harry avança et lui tendit son bras.

-Je peux vous y conduire.

Elle plaça doucement sa main sur son bras, et il transplana. Quand ils réaparurent devant Poudlard, elle le gratifia d'une immense sourire.

« _rectification, Harry tu as un coups de foudre. »_

_**TADA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE:**_

_**Darcas: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!(Cherche Shadows)Excusez moi je ne sais pas où il se trouve...Petite précision en italic=Harry; en gras=Sarah...bon SHADOWS!T OU MON JUMEAU!**_

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Harry fixa d'un regard noir la personne devant lui.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait droit devant lui.

-Harry, je t'en supplis...il faut que tu rentre au 4 Privet Drive...

Harry serra les points.

-Je.N'.Envi.

Dumby soupira.

« _Et toc! »_

_« _**J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'aime pas... »**

Harry partit d'un pas cadencé...Sarah le regarda partir d'un air triste...mais il n'en été rien...

**« Putaint, vous avez vu sa magnifique chute de reins, sa croupe...putaint le dieu! »**

**(_D: Elle est pervers quand même la petite...)_**

_**SGC:**_

Harry apparut dans un éclair blanc de mauvaise humeur, et Sam lui adressa la parole assitôt.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris? Elle aurait pu être un goa'uld!  
Harry se fit tout petit pendant que Jack se marrait dans son coin...

-Jack, se n'est pas drôle!siffla Harry

Jack ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

-Major, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris!

Sam secoua la tête doucement méfiante.

-Ce petit à un coup de foudre!

Harry rougit comme un homard.

Sam éclata de rire.

_**Poudlard.**_

Sarah regarda autour d'elle émerveillé. Le château ne cessait de l'émerveiller...mais pas assez pour qu'une certaine personne disparaisse de son esprit.

« **'Taint, c'est qui ce mec qui me fait autant d'effet!Putaint, je me suis promit de ne plus tomber amoureuse!Ce n'est pas vrai! »**

BAM!

Sarah releva rapidement son regard furieux sur celui qui avait osé lui rentré dedans. Elle en resta bouche-bée.

**« Mais c'est pas vrai, y'en a combien de mec beau comme des dieu! »**

Le mec qui lui faisait face était grand, blond argentés, la peau pâle, le menton pointu, le port aristicrasique. Il était noble.

-Excusez moi, fit d'une voie sensuelle, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit galamant. Quand il la releva elle se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. Elle rougit.

**« Mais c'est qu'il en profite »**(**D: qu'est-ce que tu crois...il sont tous pareil S:Eh Oh je te permet pas!D: Ha t la!)**

-Puis-je vous aider?demanda-t-il

-J'aimerais...pouvoir trouver le dortoir des Serpentard...

Il lui sourit.

Dumbledore l'avaiot fai passé sous le chapeau elle était à serpentard maintenant.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre...dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il partit devant.

-Excusez-moi,mais...qui êtes vous?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je suis Draco Malfoy.

Harry fit une rotation arrière et donna un cou dans le ventre des manequins qu'il avait fait apparaître. Sarah Rocbell était vraiment belle. Il fallait le dire. De long cheveux noir descendant jusqu'au fesse, une peau pâle, des seins comme il faut, des yeux violet envoutant...un sourire irésistible...Elle était belle.

Il trancha la gorge d'un des manequin. Il donna un bon coups de pied dans un des mannequin, qui s'écrasa dans le mûr. Daniel arriva en courant:

-HARRY!

Celui soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le livre des Ombres Anciennes vient de briller!

Harry fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il laissa sa magie le guider vers le livre. Le livre était ouvert à une page.

_**COMMENT SEDUIRE EN DIX LECON UNE FILLE!(D:Dieu sait que tu en as besoin!)**_

Harry referma brusquement le livre.

-Stupide bouquin avec un sens de l'humour stupide...

Il se tourna vers Daniel qui venait d'arriver.

-Ce n'est rien! Tu peux retourner travailler!

Harry se téléporta près d'un volcan.

-Bon, maintenant on vas faire mumuse!

Il s'assit par terre, et commença à méditer sur le volcan. Il avait déjà maîtriser l'eau et la terre, l'air lui posait quelque petit soucit avec les apparitoins mageur, mais sinon pas de problème. C'était le feu qui lui posait des problèmes. Harry était un mage élémentaire. Ceci explique cela.

Il concantra sur le volcan. La magma commença à bouillir. La terre trembla.

Harry rejetta la tête en arrière plongant dans sa magie. Il se laissa emporter par des sensations grisantes...Sa magie crépitait autour de lui...Elle tourbillionais laissant des marque rouges. Soudain tout s'arrêta et le volcan explosa. Harry déglutit. Il avait de sérieux problème. (_**D:Téléporte-toi idiot j'ai pas envi que tu meurt!Harry plein d'espoir:Tu tien à moi?S:bien sur qu'elle tient a toi, tu es son fils! D:Non, j'ai envie de continuer la fic...)**_

Harry se leva et mettant son honneur de côtés et s'enfuia...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...en criant..._**(D:Pathétique...)**_

Soudain il se rappella qu'il pouvait transplaner. Ce qu'il fit.

Il apparut au SGC couvert de poussière.

-Alors, on nous avois encore en mission?demanda Harry

-Exact répondit Teal'c.

-Moi qui espérais pouvoir dormir un peu...

Le SG1 lui envoya des regard goguenard...

-Tu n'avais pas à faire mumuse avec un volcan, siffla Sam.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais...

-Bon, coupa Jack, on vas où cette fois?

-Sur une planète deserte. Il y a de forte végétation. On a envoyé une sonde en exploreur, il y a un temple pas très loin.

-Un temple?demanda Sam

-A parament il s'agit d'un temple consacré à une déesse ou une reine. J'ai pu voir des ruines d'un hôtel de sacrifice.

-Bon on y va?demanda Harry excité. (_**D:Pas dans ce sens là...)**_

Harry releva la tête. Devant eux se tenait un grand temple d'au moins 356 mètre de hauteur. C'est haut.

Le SG1 avança lentement vers le temple. Quand il furent assez près il se figèrent. Devant eux se tenait une statue d'une femme. La femme était incroyablement belle. Elle avait un diadème sur le haut de la têt qui brillait de mile feux.

-Daniel qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?demanda Jack.

-Je...je ne sais pas, avoua Daniel.

-Ceci, est le diadème d'une reine Ancienne. Dit Harry d'une voie basse.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Harry?Ca va?demanda Jack

Harry s'approcha de la statue. Il tendit la main vers elle.

-Maman...

-PETTIGROW!cria une voie sifflante

Le (pauvre) petit rat avança en tremblant et se jeta au pied de son maître.(_**D:J'entre enfin en scène...)**_

-Ou..oui...Maître?

. POTTER!Cela fait cinq jour que je t'ai envoyé à sa recherche mais tu n'as toujours rien ramené!Espèce d'incapable!Abrutit!_Endoloris!_

-HAA!

Pettigrow commença à chouiner, et à se tortiller.

-Maître...je vous en supplis...arrêter.

Voldemort leva le sortilège une moue collé au lèvres.

-Va me chercher Bellatrix. Maintenant!

Pettigrow se releva et partit en courant dans le manoir.

Lord Voldemort se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Alors, Tom on régresse?

Le mage noir tourna si vite la tête, que son cou craqua.

-Xin.

Une femme se tenait négligemment appuyé sur la cheminé. Elle était vetue d'un pantalon noir moulant, d'une tee-shirt noir, et d'une pair de bottine également noir.

-Que veux-tu?demanda le mage noir.

-Les vampires sont sur le point de choisirent leur camps.

Voldememot fit un sourire sans joie.

-Alors?

-J'ai dit que les vampires était SUR LE POINT de choisirent leur camps. Il y a de nouveaux élèments à prendre en compte.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-Quel élèments?

-Tu me déçois, tu n'est même pas au courant de ça.

Voldemort serra les points...mais se ravisa de lui lancer un doloris.

-Alors...éclaire ma lanterne.

-Les Damnés entre dans la danse. Et les Anciens orchestre tout. Débrouille toi avec ça.

Elle s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Beaucoups de mangemort prirent de doloris cette nuit là. (_**D: Bizarrement je compatis pas.)**_

_**LE CHAPITRE LE PLUS LONG QUE J'AI ECRIT!YOUPI!**_

_**S: Bien le bonjour chère lecteur, nous voilà de retour pour de sublime aventure: et avec moi ma petite(insistons bien sur ce fait;)) soeur**_

_**D: Je te retiens. Après tous...tous ce qui est petit est mignon tous ce qui est grand est con.**_

_**S: Alors voilà on repasse au insulte:) mais bon comment peut-on en vouloir à cette petite bouille toute mignonne:;**_

_**D-parle avec Bellatrix: Oui, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire...**_

_**Bellatrix: Vous êtes sur maîtresse?**_

_**D:oui oui...**_

_**S: Hum faire quoi?**_

_**D: Bellatrix et moi parlons de chose...TRES importante...**_

_**S: Hum...Ahhhh je sais de ton fils:)**_

_**Bellatrix: Vous avez un héritier maîtresse?**_

_**D: Non abrutit! Pour répondre à ta question Shadows, nous avons planifier...ta mort...**_

_**S: Euh tite soeur tu es sûre que sa va bien je suis quand même ton frère sa compte pas un peu pour toi? Non, euh bon temps pis j'ai juste à...courir!**_

_**D: Je savais qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau! PETTIGROW!**_

_**Pettigrow-avance en tremblotant: Oui oui maître?**_

_**D: Combien d'année d'emprissonement pour meurtre?**_

_**Pettigrow: à vie mon seigneur...**_

_**D: Bien! Cher lecteur j pas envie de passé ma vie à Azkaban...alors envoyé des rewien...sinon...**_

_**S- encourant poursuivit par un cerbère :Au revoir cher lecteur et laissez plein de rewien!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE:**_

_**Chapitre 8:Le Conseil. **_

Harry regarda la statue avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« _Mama... »_

-Ha...Harry?fit Daniel d'une voie hésitante

Le regard d'émeraude se tourna vers lui.

-Qui-est-ce?

Harry s'asit par terre en tailleur.

-Nous, les Anciens, quand nous effectuons l'ascension, remplaçont notre mère génétique par ...la Magie.

-Attend, attend...coupa Jack, tu vas me dire que ce...truc la...est ta mère?

-Ceci une réprésentation de ma mère.

-Mais...j'ai une question dit Sam. Je suppose que les Anciens ont un code génétique. Donc logiquement si tu avais du changé de mère tu aurais changé d'apparence.

-Pas physiquement mais mentalement.

-Mais c'est horrible!s'écria Sam

Harry haussa les épaules et se releva.

-Pour vous oui, mais pas pour nous...Et si on allait explorer se temple?

Le SG1 avança lentement vers le temple.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

_**Poudlard.**_

Sarah trainait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Vivement la rentrée!

Elle avait la connaissance de Dargo Malfoy. Ce mec était magnifique il fallait l'avouer.

Mais bon, genre coincé...Elle elle préféré les mec rebelle, et plutôt indomptable. Comme le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Elle pourait bien essayé de sortir avec pour voir.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

_**SG1:**_

-ATTEND!Tu veux dire qu'on a marché dans de la poussière; des crâne et puis tous...Pour RIEN!

-Zen Jack...zen...

Le concerné fussila du regard Harry qui pouffa.

-Dis-moi Harry...

-Yes?

-T'as encore combien de secret à nous révéler?

-Beaucoups.

-Je vois.

Soudain une alarme assourdissante retentit.

-ON NOUS ATTAQUE!cria un soldat.

Jack se leva en vitesse.

-Où sont-ils?demanda-t-il

Le pauvre soldats tremblait et était couvert de sang.

-De...dehors...se sont de grosse créature...

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans les couloirs les soldats courait vers le parking. Harry sortit et son souffle se glaça. Devant lui se tenait trois grosse acromentulas.

Les acromentulas. étaient de GROSSES araignées. Peu de sorcier avait survecu. En fait...aucun. Flippant. Une des acromentula poussa un cri qui fit frèmirent les soldats qui tremblaient.

Harry s'avança.

Une acromentula fonça sur lui et Harry leva la main et l'enflama. Les cendres volèrent jusqu'au soldats qui frémirent. Les deux acromentula ne prirent même pas la peine de réfléchir _**(D : Les acromentula ça réfléchis?)**_Elle foncèrent sur lui_**. **_Une finit pour brochette pour géant, et l'autre finit embrochés.

Jack s'avança et demanda:

-C'était quoi ça?

-Des acromentulas. Des araignées géantes.

-Et pourquoi elle nous ont attaqué?

-Franchement j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Les colonels, et le général Hammond resurent tous le monde et, la base reprit ses activités. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une lettre était posé sur son lit. Intrigué et méfiant, il lança un sortilège pour voir si elle était ensorcelé. Mais non. Il ouvrit la lettre avec méfiance.

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

_**Le Conseil vous invite à venir discuter de la situation dans l'espace, ce mercredi, sur la planète Andros, du secteur K. Nous vous remerçions de votre présence. **_

_**Le Conseillier Alex.**_

-...Je suis pas dans la mouise moi. J''ai même pas de vaisseau. Et puis c'est où?

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

**Gringotts. **

La foule sorcière, se bousculait, envoyant des odeurs nauséabondes, dans les narines d'Harry. Celui-ci, s'approcha d'un comptoir.

-Excusez-moi, éterpela-t-il.

Un gobelin, se tourna vers lui.

-Oui, Monsieur?

Harry montra la clé en or massif, où il était marqué un 1 en mercure. Le gobelin l'attrapa avec douceur.

-C'est...c'est...

-La clé disparu du coffre de Merlin. Ne vous évanouissez pas.

_Flash-Back:_

_Harry regarda Merlin, farfouiller dans un coffre plus gros que lui. Dieu, qu'il était bordélique. En fait Merlin lui faisait penser à Albus Dumbledore. Non! Merlin était cent fois plus vieux. Que personne ne lui dise ça! Quand le millénaire, poussa un cri de vistoire, Harry hésita entre fuir en courant, où se creuser six pied sous terre. _

_Il sursauta quand une clé en or, apparu dans son champ de vision. _

_-C'est quoi?_

_-La clé de mon coffre. Allez prend la et ne la perd pas. Dans mon coffre il y a toute les informations qu'il faut. C'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Le gobelin regardait la clé comme si c'tait le huitième merveilles du monde.

-Permettez, mais je dois vous faire passez des tests, pour voir si vous pouvez accedez au coffre.

Harry hocha la tête, la secoua, quand le gobelin partit en courant.

_« D'ici, dix minutes totue la banque est au courant que la clé du coffre de Merlin a été retrouvé. »_

-Bonjour.

Harry se tourna vers une grande femme bonde. Habillé de noir, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu.

-On se connait?

-Pas personellement. Je suis Xin. Et toi tu es Harry Potter, dis le dernier.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait entendu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas shônen.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je te l'es dit :Xin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Humf...tu as une drôle de façon de parler aux dames.

La Harry regarda plus bas, que le visage mgnifique de la femme. Une jolie couleur fit son apparition. La femme rigola.

-Arrêtons de rigoler, je suis la pour te proposer une alliance.

-Une alliance?

-Oui, je suis une vampire.

Première réaction, se reculer.

Xin, leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Shônen, si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort, même si tu es un Ancien.

Elle le regarda ennuié.

-Désolé.

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de main.

-Bon, reprenons, une alliance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à vous apportez?

-Deux excellente questions. Pour la première, une force militaire et scientifique. Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des vampires, que nous ne savons pas manier, la matière organique. Qu'est-ce que tu as a nous apportez? Juste, notre liberté.

-Votre liberté?

-Tch. Shônen, si on se bat à tes côtés, on sera enfin en paix.

-Tout les vampires, vous suiverons?

Elle le regarda de travers et éclata d'un rire étouffé. Harry trouva qu'elle avait un beau rire.

-Shônen, tu crois vraiment, que TOUT les vampires vont me suivre, une poigné d'entre nous, seulement.

-Bah..ce n'est pas interressant alors.

Elle le regarda.

-Pas interressant? Peut-être dervais-je dire, le nom de mon clan alors? Je suis Xin, lieutenant du clan Alpha, sous les ordres du capitaine...Sirius Black.

H**P

H**P

H**p

H**P

Srah carressa sa joue, où tronait sa marque goau'ld. Elle laissa ses cheveux lui recouvrir le visage. Elle esseya de sourire au miroir, mais tout ce qui en résultat, ce fut une grimaçe ideuse, elle murmura le contre sortilège et la marque disparu. Un elfe apparu et d'une voie douinante dit:

-Le professeur Dumbledore, demande à vous voir!

Sarah hocha la tête, et attacha ses cheveux, vérifia que son glamour était bien placé, et sortit dans les couloirs plein de toiles d'araignées. Elle passa devant, des tableaux...particuliers diront nous. (**D: C'est Poudlard ma vieille. )** Elle arriva devant la statue de griffon, et se retourva à...attendre. Soudain la statue s'écarta, et elle grimpa quatre à quatre. Elle toqua sur la porte enchêne et entra. Dumbledore l'attendait, avec lui le ministre.

-Ha Miss RockBell; nous vous attendions.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, et Sarh remarqua une femme avec un neau papillon sur la tête.

**« C'est humain ce truc? »**

-Pourquoi, Mr le directeur?

Ce fut le ministre qui répondit à sa place.

-Voyez-vous, Miss, votre arrivée est très...mystèrieuse.

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

**« C'est le fait que je suis arrivé en vaisseau spatial d'une autre galaxie, qui vous gène, Mr le Ministre? »**

-Mystérieuse?

-Oui, vous sortez de nulle part, Miss RockBell, fit la chose...inhumaine. **(Harry: On est vraiment obliger de la garder? D: Tu pourras la torturer dans les coulisses. Harry: Vrai? D: Puisque je te le dis.)**

-Nulle Part? Mais, je viens de France! Professeur Dumbledore...vousz me croyez...? N'est-ce pas.

**« La petite larmichette, et c'est dans la poche. »**

Le vieux susoteur de bonbons, se mit derrière Sarh qui avait L'AIR de vouloir fondre en larme.

-Je matiens que cette jeune fille, n'a aucune raison de vouloir s'en prendre à Poudlard, ou à ses élèves.

-Mais, nous pouvons pas être sur qu'elle est du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Sarah remonta brusquement sa manche, et montra son bras vierge.

-C'est ça que vous voulez voir, Mr le Ministre. J'vais vous dire un truc! Ma mère, était anglaise et elle est morte, tué pas un mangemort. Vous pigez?

Elle se leva rabaissa sa manche et claque la porte du bureau et se sauva en courant. Elle n'vait aucune crainte pour son histoire, une amie à elle, avait arrangé ça. Dès qu'elle arriva elle se jeta sur son lit.

**« Je ne veux pas y retourner. Plus jamais...plus jamais...plus jamais. »**

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

Harry sentit, son coeur arrêter de battre,et sa salive lui remontait dans sa gorge, donc provoquer son étranglement. Xin se tapait le menton, du bout du doigt, en lui tapotant le dos.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette.

-Mr Potter?

Le Gobelin était revenu, et Harry avait retourvé une respiration normale. Xin s'éloigna, et Harry l'interpella.

-Hé, comment je fais pour vous contacter.

Xin, se retourna et lui lança une carte. Harry l'attrapa.

_Mme Xin, _

_ 26 rue de Pré-Au-Lard. _

_ Tel: 03-05-26-59-68. _**(Ne le faite surtout pas! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au bout du fil! Et si ce numéro est à quelqu'un désole!)**

Hary voulu la reagarder, mais elle avait disparu. Dépité il se tourna vers le gobelin.

_« Alors...Sirius est vivant..enfin, aussi vivant que peut l'être un vampire. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. »_

_**FINI!**_

_**D: Désolé pour cette longue attente! Je sui vraiment désolé désolé! Ne me tapez pas. Shadows Fait quelque chose!**_

_**S: Euh si elle est à vous moi je vais me chercher des pop corn et un coca et m assoir pour ENFIN regarder ma soeur courir dans tous les sens pour éviter des lecteurs fou furieux**_

_**D: Pas de grand délire, Grand-Frère n'est pas assez en forme, donnez lui plein de review...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE:**_

_**Chapitre 9: De tout Petit Problème.**_

_**« **__Rappellez-moi, pourquoi je dois surbir ça! »_gémit Harry.

Attablé à une table, une éguille dans le doigt, le pauvre n'avait pas l'air en forme...Après être passé dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts, pour une discussion, que dis-je un débat, du comment et du pourquoi, la clé était en sa possesion. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur dire: ''Croyez moi, c'est Merlin,qui me l'a donné quand j'ai été faire mon entrainement avec lui!'' Nan ça aurait fait tache. En plus ils l'auraient pris pour un fou. Son esprit était embrumé parce que Xin lui avait dit:

**« Pas interressant? Peut-être dervais-je dire, le nom de mon clan alors? Je suis Xin, lieutenant du clan Alpha, sous les ordres du capitaine...Sirius Black »**

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière dans un bruit mat, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du gobelin.

-Nous avons bientôt fini Mr Potter.

Le Gobelin laissa tomber un goutte de sang, sur la clé, celle-ci devint rouge, puis revint à argenté. Harry sourit et se leva, ignorant le regard mauvais du gobelin.

Il lui fit un sourir innocent.

-Si nous y allions?

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

Sarah était en train de manger en carressant sa joue, pensivement. Cela faisait plusieurs jour, qu'elle s'était mit à étudier, pour remonter son niveau de même si elle était douée pour apprendre, tout les sortilège à retenir ce n'étair pas du gateau.

Elle avait peur. Ca l'étouffait, comme un corde autour de son cou. Elle sentait que quelque chose approchait. Quand un elfe apparut(elle est dans la cuisine) elle sursauta et laissa tomber sa fourchette par terre. L'elfe se morfonda, Sarah se baissa pour ramasser la fourchette, mais une main s'en empara avant elle. Elle regarda le possesseur de la main, et fut surprise. C'était un grand jeune homme de 28 ans environ, il avait des cheveux mi-long,et noir, des yeux violet, une peau pâle.

-Vous êtes?demanda-t-elle

-Damon vous?

Il lui tendit le manche de la fourchette, et Sarah l'attrappa.

-Je suis Sarah RockBell, que faites vous à Poudlard?

-Et vous?

-C'est mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

-Je devais voir le directeur.

-Devais?

-Oui, je crois que s'en faire exprès, j'ai un peu beaucoups atterit dans son bain; quand il le prenait.

Alors que Sarah le regardait abasourdie, il piqua un des restes dans son assiette. Il lui fit un signe de la main, en s'en allant.

-Attendez...

L'homme se retourna interrogateur.

-Oui?

-Vous avez vraiment atterit dans son bain?

-Bah oui...le pauvre j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise, il était tout rouge.

Sarah ne se retient pas. Elle éclata de rire, en esayant d'imaginer la scène.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

Harry entra dans un grand coffre. Il tourna plusieur fois sur lui même pour regarder, tellement que c'était gigantesque.

-Woua...murmura-t-il

Sur sa droite; un jardin où poussait plusieur sorte de plantes rares et presques disparu, avec une rivère, sur sa gauche une bibliothèque immense dont les livres étaient sans doute très ancien, et devant lui, des plans, des ordinateurs. C'était le repère de Merlin l'Ancien. Il avança et toucha les ordinateurs, mais soudain les écrans s'allumèrent.

**BONJOUR MON DESCENDANT!**

Harry grimaça, Merlin, avait toujours son humour pouri.

Il s'installa, et commença à surfer sur le mémoire de l'ordianteur. Mais ça ne reglait pas son problème comment diable allait-il arriver à trouver un batiment(vaisseau) sur la Terre. Il commençait ''légèrement'' à s'enerver quand:

_"Mais nom de dieu! Il me faut trouver un vaisseau qui est stationné sur la Terre ce n'est pas compliqué!"_

Beug complet. Les ordinateurs, s'allumèrent tous en mêm temps, et affichèrent la même page.

-Cool...murmura Harry.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

Damon grogna.

-C'est bon la. J'en ai marre de t'entendre gueuler depuis une heure.

En face de lui, Dumbledore d'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait. Damon, le regarda prendre des grande gorgées d'air, comme un poisson rouge, pour essayer de retrouver sa respiration.

Il grogna.

_'Pathétique'_

-Damon, mon enfant..

-Je suis trois fois plus âgé que toi, _Santa Close_.

La surprise de Dumbledore fut tellement forte qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Damon se pencha au dessus de lui.

-Tu va bien?

-Oui.

-Dommage.

Damon s'étira, avec son long corps.

-Damon, j'ai besoin d'un professeur.

-Rien à foutre de tes problèmes.

-Damon, l'élu est a Poudlard.

-C'est qui?

-Damon!s'exclama Dumbledore, tu ne connais pas l'élu des Vampires?

-Nan, ça existe vraiment ce truc?

-Bon, passons. Si tu n'accepte pas, le poste de vais devoir écrire à Vanessa.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle est encore en vie?

-Elle est morte?

-Apparement, sucide.

-Mais...les vampires ne peuvent pas se sucider.

-Ha bon. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais on parle bien de Vanessa Paradis là. La chanteuse moldu? Quand est-ce qu'elle est devenu vampire?

-DAMON!Nom d'un chien, arrête avec ça!

-Arrêtez avec quoi?Je n'y peux rien, si tu n'es pas foutu de t'exprimer convenablement, _Santa Close_, regarde tu es dégoutant tu as mis plein de cracha partout!

Dumbledore regarda et lança un regard féroce.

-C'est de ta faute!

-Quoi, si tu as plein de cracha sur ton bureau? Ha non. Desolé je ne crache pas.

-Damon! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu sois aussi désagréable!

-Parce que tu crois que la maintenant tout de suite, je suis desagréable._Santa Close_, il faut arrêtez le '**pinard**' le matin.**(gras en français.)**

-Pardon?

Damon fit un geste de la main.

-Envoie ton poste, j'ai pas envie de me faire emmerder par Maraine.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

-Mr Potter! Mr Potter.

Harry se retira de l'écran et se retourna vers la porte du coffre. Il est quelle heure. Il lança un '_tempus_' pour voir. Mince. Le SG1 allait le tuer. Cela faisait presque 5 heure qu'il était parti. Aïe.

Il se leva et prit les plans. Il allait falloir un peu de temps, avant de pouvoir aller au rendez-vous des grands chefs. Mais bon, il saurais faire vite. Il courut vers la sortie, ne voulant pas transplaner de l'interieur de peur de se heurter au sortilèges, gardant le coffre.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le Gobelin le regarda avec méfiance. Harry lui fit un signe de la main, avant de transplaner. Quand il posa les pieds sur la platforme du SGC il se sentit chez lui. Vraiment chez lui.

Il se tourna vers le ciel.

-C'est bientôt la rentrée.

-Harry! Harry!

Daniel courait vers lui.

-Oui, Daniel?

-On a trouvé quelque chose! Vite!

Daniel lui attrapa la main et l'entraina dans la salle de réunion.

H-H-H-H-H

Dans la salle de réunion, un silence pesant s'était fait. Sam se leva et commença à parler.

-Nous avons enregistré une forte radiation, dans les territoires de sud, et des hommes ont été envoyé. Ils sont tous morts. On ne sait pas ce qui a causé ça; mais en tout cas ça envoit de très forte radiation.

-Comment sont-ils morts?demanda Teal'c.

-On les a fait explosé de l'interieur.

Des grimaces de dégout apparurent quand Sam montra un reste de cadavre". Harry frissonna, qu'est-ce qui avait causé ça?

-Je ne veux rien dire; commença un des emmerdeur de l'administration, mais en quoi cela concerne le SGC?

-Car, c'est peut-être l'oeuvre des Goau'ld, nous allons donc allez la-bas.

Jack se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le vaisseau allait attendre. Cette affaire était un peu plus inquiètante.

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

H**P

-Xin! Pourquoi lui as-tu dis?

La femme haussa les épaules.

-Comme ça, il aura une bonne raison de venir.

Sirius Black se retourna.

-L'Ordre des Cavaliers Noirs, est en route! Tu sais, ce qui va arriver!

-Calme toi. Ce n'est rien.

-Rien? Rien! La dernière fois que l'Ordre est intervenu sur Terre, je te rappelle que c'état lors du Déluge!

-...Aie un peu confiance en moi.

Sirius s'affala sur le canapé.

-Géré, le clan le plus puissant des Vampires, s'occuper de l'élu des Vampires, et rechercher mon filleul qui ne l'es plus. Ce n'est plus une vie. C'est une torture.

-Bah ouais. C'est pour ça que j'aime m'occuper de la paperasse.

-Xin?

-Oui.

-La ferme et aide moi.

**D.L:Voili Voilou!**

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**S:" Vous allez voir cher lecteur j'ai trop la classe en temps que membre des Cavaliers noirs:D, faudra trouver qui je suis;)"**

**D.L:Moi je pense que ça va être facile mais bon :p**

**S: " Toi tu dis rien!"**

**D.L:Oui chef! *Se met au garde à vous***

**S:" Déjà tu ne donnes pas d'indice avec sa-' bravo l'intelligence surhumaine de ma soeur..."**

**D.L: C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet! Faut savoir! Ha oui j'ai une question pour vous,lecteur(si vous êtes arrivé jusque la.) Avez-vous appréciez le personnage Damon? J'aimerzis le savoir.**

**S: Mais on s'en fiche de Damon, on parle de moi la!:P, et puis pas encore d'insulte serais tu malade petite soeur:P**

**D.L: Hey ho!J'ai le droit de demander l'avis au lecteur, raleur! Pff...ce mec alors...**

**S: " Ne l'écoutait pas elle est de mauvaise humeur car aujourd'hui j'ai gagné HéHé, vive moi^^**

**D.L: Shadows! Tu veux vraiment garder l'identité de ton personnage secrète?**

**S: " Euh d'accord tite soeur je ne dis plus rien mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien et essaye de le garde en un seul morceau dans la fic steuuuuuuplaiiiiiiit:("**

**D.L: Ouf...je me suis éclaté sur ce chapitre 'mdr **

**S: " Oui j'ai vu et j'aime beaucoup" marmonant dans son coin: " réduit à lui cirer les bottes pour garder mon personnage en vie quelle injustice"**

**D.L:*Se marre* Vous avez vu les lectrice comme il faut faire? ;)**

**S: "Ecrase et viens manger...ET QUE SA SAUTE!"**

**D.L: Encore des Haricots, mais tu veux me mettre au régime ou quoi?Et tu me parle pas comme ça!**

**S: " Si tu es pas contente va faire les courses;), et on verra si déjà tu m'obeis un tant soit peu'**

**D.L:Les courses...pfff, je te rapelle que j'ai pas le droit de sortir sous ton ordre, parce que c'est ''trop dangereux pour les petits chat pycophates!''(je l'imite bien hein?)**

**S:" C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris c'est encore de ma faute maintenant laisse les lecteurs mettre des reviews et viens manger, on attends plus que toi"**

**D.L:S'assoit attrape l'assiète et comence à manger.**

**S:" Bien bien, au revoir cher lecteur et encore merci de lire cette fic:)"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais dire merci à ** Lunicorne Do Urden

pour avoir posté la seule rewiew du chapitre Neuf. Merci beaucoup à toi. Prend ce chapitre comme une dédicace.

_**LA NOUVELLE GUERRE:**_

_**Chapitre 10: **_

**Endroit Inconnu.**

-Sarah...

-Hum?

-Tu sais...que euh...j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi?

-Accouche, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu me passe ta part de tarte?

-Bordel, espèce de morphale!

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Allez passe la MOIIII!AIE!

-Bon on a trouvé l'entrée.

-Saleté.

(****)

**Chambre Harry Potter.- SGC.**

_Like a hobo from a broken home  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Like a hobo from a broken home  
Nothing's gonna stop me_

La Chanson résonnait comme une berceuse énergique, et Harry tapait le rythme entrainant de la chanson. Son pied se balançais par dessus le lit et ses bras tenait sa tête qui pendait dans le vide. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour l'instant a part monter en puissance il n'avait rien fait. Même pas une action contre Voldemort. En plus la rentrée allez bientôt commencer! Et en plus, il y avait cette fille qui occupé ses pensées. Et ensuite venait la convocation du conseil qu'il avait totalement oublié. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer une lettre pour s'excuser. Vous voyez Hedwige partir dans l'espace?

En plus, il lui fallait réparer son Bâtiment.

Que des Galères.

Un Hululement joyeux le tira de ses réflexions. Il aperçut Hedwige et sourit joyeusement puis déglutit lorqu'il vit que c était la Gazette du Sorcier.

_L'Elu nous tourne-t-il le dos?_

_Voici plusieurs semaines qu Harry Potter, a disparu de l Angleterre pour aller quelque on ne sait où. Même ces plus proches amis ne savent rien. __**«Harry, ne nous a pas prévenu, a mon avis il doit être sous un sortilège, il n aurait pas agit comme ça en temps normal» **__nous confit Miss Granger en larme. _

_Nous avons réussi à avoir une interview d Albus Dumbledore, l actuel directeur de l école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, il nous a confirmé cette hypothèse en disant: __**«Quand je lui ai demandé de rentrer à Poudlard avec moi, il a complétement refusé! Ce doit être, ces hommes armés qui doivent le maintenir sous contrôle. Je vais faire le nécessaire et j espère avoir l aide du Ministère.»**_

_A quoi faut-il s'attendre, si L'Elu change de camps? Quel sombre destin nous attend ? _

_Votre dévouée journaliste Rita Skeeter._

Hartry jeta la Gazette par terrre et se pris la tête entre les mains. Un problème en plus.

(****)

-Aline.

-Oui?

-On est perdu.

-Mais non! On est juste coincé dans les égouts, on est pas perdu!

-C'est de ta faute!

-Mais pourquoi toujours moi? ha j'ai trouvé une trappe!

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on a du passer dans les égouts?

-Parce que tu avais la flemme de répondre au question des moldus.

-Vrai. Bon tu l'ouvres cette trappe?

-Tu es sûr? Si on tombe sur des araignées géante? Ou sur...

-Tu viens de le dire on est chez les MOLDUS!

-T'énerves pas!

(****)

Harry se redressa brusquement. Il entendait des voies!

_-Vrai. Bon tu l'ouvres cette trappe?_

_-Tu es sûr? Si on tombe sur des araignées géante? Ou sur..._

_-Tu viens de le dire on est chez les MOLDUS!_

_-T'énerves pas!_

Il attrapa sa baguette et se positionna. Une trappe, du plafond? Il n'y en avait pas au sol. Il vit dans un coin de la pièce une plaque bouger lentement puis tomber comme au ralenti.

-WOUA!

BOUM!

-Aieuh!

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une fille d environ 16 ans, se tenait allongé par terre le cul en buse.

-Aline, pousse toi, je dois descendre.

Parce qu il y en avait une deuxième? La première était brune et elle roula lentement sur le côté. Elle l aperçu et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Yo!

Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-A tes risques et péril mon gars.

La deuxième sauta et atterrit parfaitement par terre. Elle avait de long et soyeux cheveux blond.

-Quelle élégance!se moqua -t-elle de la fille à terre.

-La prochaine fois tu passera devant!

La blonde passa une main énergique dans ses cheveux, en même temps elle se tourna vers Harry qui était médusé.

-Ferme la bouche tu perd toute crédibilité!

Il se secoua la tête et se mit en position de combat.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Deux ricanements lui répondirent.

-Je suis Sarah Mu ra dit la blonde, la brunette à terre, c'est Aline Xic'Van. Et toi?

-Sarah, on connais déjà la réponse!

-Je suis Harry Potter. Que me voulez-vous?

La blonde tira une chaise et s'assit en croisant les jambes. d un certain côté elle lui rappelait Xin.

-As-tu la convocation du Conseil?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Comment êtes vous au courant?

-Est-ce que tu l as?

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Qui peut me dira que je peux vous faire confiance?

-Rien. Mais sans vouloir nous vanter, si on te voulait mort. He bien tu serais mort, dit Aline avec un grand sourire.

Légèrement folle, Non?

La blonde étouffa un ricanement.

-Bref, encore une fois. As-tu la convocation?

Harry se baissa et farfouilla rapidement parmi les nombreux papier, il en sorti un froissé et il le tendit à la plus sérieuse.

La brunette le regardait faire d un air amusé.

-Nous avons été envoyé par le Conseil pour t amener, comme tu n avais pas répondu à la convocation.

-Je n'ai pas de Vaisseau.

-Légèrement problématique dirons nous. Nous non plus figure toi.

Il cligna des yeux.

-Et comment êtes vous venu?

-Bah par un vortex tiens, dit Aline comme si il était débile.

Elle s'étira toujours par terre.

Sarah la regarda, médusé.

-Nous allons donc t aider à prendre un Vaisseau.

-Jen ai un, répondit Harry.

-Tu viens de dire que tu n en avais pas.

-Hé bien, j'en est un. Mais il est coincé dans les chutes du Niagara, avec des sortilèges et des bestioles de protection.

Sarah leva comiquement un sourcil.

-Rien que ça?

Harry s'assit sur le lit, la baguette toujours en main. Il aimait utiliser la baguette, pour faire croise à tout le monde qu'il était toujours aussi faible.

-Hum...Aline peux-tu dire au Chef, que nous devons rester quelque temps ici?

L'interpellé soupira.

-Pourquoi ne pas directement briser les protections?

-Parce que sinon, le Vaisseau va éclater, dirent en même temps Sarah et Harry.

Aline leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-J'ai rien dis. Mais heu...dis, tu as une idée de dans quelle état il est le Bâtiment?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas d'information sur on état.

La brune sortit un appareil et le posa par terre.

-Alexandre, marmonna-t-elle d'une voie enchanté.

Harry regarda Sarah. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Notre chef, lui avait dis de prendre un vaisseau. Elle a pas voulu.

Harry leva les sourcils très haut. Elle avait l'air...tétue.

Une image apparu au dessus du cadran. (_Vous voyez Stars Wars?)_

-Qui a-t-il Aline?

-Heu...Disons que pour une fois tu avais raison.

-A quel sujet, il y a beaucoup de chose sur lequel j ai raison.

-Au sujet, sur lequel on aurait du prendre un Vaisseau pour aller sur Terre.

-Bien.

-Nous sommes donc coincé sur Terre, Sarah et moi. Tu seras replié tes vêtement tout seul?

-Tu veux faire la paperasse?

-Non merci. Je te rappellerais pour te dire quel pièce de Vaisseau, il faudrait envoyer.

-J'ai l'impression que tu boudes.

-Je vais rater ma série préférée!

-Tant mieux, plus de gnian gnian.

Aline ferma l'appareil rapidement.

-Ça va dégénérer, sinon.

Harry avait un sourire figé.

-Vous êtes amant?

_Qu est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça?_

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête rapidement.

-Amant?

(****)

Le Docteur Jackson courait le long du couloir, il était presque à bout de souffle.

-Harry, s'écria-t-il en abaissant la poignée de porte. .

Il resta figé.

DEUX.

FILLES.  
DANS.  
LA.  
CHAMBRE.  
D'HARRY.

Cerveau hors circuit.

-Ho...un autre bonhomme, dit une petite brunette.

-Mais...qu'est-ce...que...Harry!

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un charme fou.

La petite à l'air malin s'agenouilla et fit signe de s éventer de sa main.

-C'est très chaud avec Harry, n'est-ce pas Sarah?

Cette dernière, aussi blonde que l'autre était brune, sourit et regarda Harry.

-On remet ça quand tu veux, sucre d'orge.

Elles partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Jackson totalement médusé, oublia complètement de demander comme elles étaient entrées.

-Tu me voulais quoi, Daniel? demanda Harry totalement amusé.

**S: Quoi AMANT avec toi moi? Euh...oups je crois que j'ai dis qui j'étais dans la fic...**

**D: Oui, même pas eu besoin de moi sur ce coup la.**

**S: Oui mais c'est quand même de ta faute! C'est toi qui écrit la fic :P**

**D: Bah, écoute faut bien que les gens se plantent defois! **

S**: Que des fois pour toi? Tu es sure?;)**

**D: J ai l impression que tu me cherche la ^^**

S**: Moi, jamais voyons, je t'aime trop pour sa**

**D: Cher lecteur ne faites jamais ce genre de chantage s il vous plait. :p**

**S: Hum quel genre?**

**D: Le Genre qui te prend par les sentiments!**

**A: Mais le truc c'est que sa marche à chaque fois, vive moi!:D, bref moi j'ai faim petite soeur, à bientôt chère lecteur et à la prochaine, surtout laissez des reviews, la grincheuse sera contente.**

**D: Grincheuse? Grincheuse? Non mais ho la je vais te...bref. A bientôt lecteur assidu!**


End file.
